Forbidden Fruit Never Tasted So Sweet
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Helping Kondo run a manor is both tough work and very time consuming, now, add into that a lover that isn't exactly... human... and Hijikata has a bit of a situation on his hands. GinHijiGin. WARNING: this is an AU, if you do not like AUs, this fic is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Forbidden Fruit Never Tasted So Sweet

**Pairing**: GinHijiGin

**Rating**: NC17

**For**: Lavi

**Disclaimer**: No

**A/N**: Happy Birthday, Hijikata!

**Forbidden Fruit Never Tasted So Sweet**

Hijikata walks into his bedchamber and frowns at the closed double doors leading out onto the balcony. It's not the sight he'd wanted to see, but it's the sight he's most used to so there's nothing to be done about it. He's frustrated, has been for a fortnight and counting, and it's starting to make him anxious.

Huffing, he closes the heavy wooden door behind him and walks his brass candle holder over to his desk. He uses his candle to light a few more and walks around his room, lighting ones here and there, creating light enough to see by. He doesn't burn too many though, he likes to keep his room fairly dark in the evenings with just a light amber glow cast upon the walls. He likes watching the flames flicker and the shadows dance, it can be mesmerizing and it can help him fall asleep on the nights when he's restless.

Hijikata takes off his overcoat and hangs it up in his closet that's across from the bed. The room is much too large for just him, but Kondo insists he have it and while he feels it's too excessive, he'll admit that it has grown on him. There's just something alluring about having spacious quarters where he can stretch and spread out, but his favorite is hands down the balcony. He looks over to it and instead of undoing his vest, he walks over to the glass doors leading outside. Deep redwood frames the glass that's fashioned into symmetrical shapes that look like reminiscent of flames, he has always been drawn to them.

Turning the lock, he opens both doors wide and a breeze hits him full in the face. It makes the linen white drapes on either side of him billow as he steps outside and the fresh air feels good. It was a warm day out and it can get so stuffy when he has to stay inside, but with the night comes a reprieve from the humidity. The sky is cloudless and clear, the stars shining brightly astride a crescent moon. He walks out to the edge of the balcony and puts his hands on the cool stone of the banister, his eyes roaming over the ground below as goosebumps rise up over his flesh.

The rustling of leaves is all he hears and on nights like this, he can kind of understand why poets relate the sound to hushed whisperings. His eyes rove over the fields and the forest, the shrubs and the road, every acre familiar to him. This place has been his home for years and he never thought the quiet and solitude would grow on him as much as it has. By carriage, it's ten minutes to the nearest town and it's a fairly large town at that, so it's nice, quaint. He takes a deep breath and fills his lungs with the scent of wheat and barely from the storehouse around the corner.

The stables are on the other side of the manor, something that he's glad about because while he does like it here, the smell of manure pisses him off. He's not a fan of the horses or the livestock, the first time he ever rode a horse it'd thrown him and he remembers how much his ass had hurt afterward. Sougo had given him shit for walking like he had a stick shoved up his ass for _days_, though, there _is _a cow he likes, but he won't ever tell anyone that. It's just a milk cow and it's the only animal that has ever seemed to tolerate him, not even the dogs pay Hijikata any mind.

Scanning the area one last time, his stomach dropping, he goes back inside, but leaves the doors open. He returns to his closet and takes off his shoes, but once again thwarts himself from changing into his sleeping clothes. He glances around his room like before, but this time slower, looking at every detail. His four post canopy bed has its drapes tied back against each post and the plush comforter is pristine. He's a stickler about making his bed every morning... on most days. There aren't many things in his room that are out of place and he doesn't abide by dust, he's far too sensitive to things like that and won't waste his time sneezing. He never used to like the dark mahogany vanity bureau with a mirror overhead, but that's another thing that has grown accustomed to.

Taking off his socks, he puts them in his dirty laundry hamper and brushes his hands against his trousers. The wood is cold beneath his feet and it makes him shiver, but there's no need to put his jacket back on. He shuffles over to his desk and pulls out his cigarette tin from a pocket within his vest. He has been wanting one for awhile now and he's too restless to put himself to bed yet, especially since there's still a chance...

Shaking his head, he sits in his chair and uses the candle to light his cigarette. The very first puff does wonders for him and he lets the smoke out slowly after holding it in long enough for it to burn. Cigarette between his lips, he turns his attention to the papers littered over his desk and starts sorting them out. Sealed letters, reports, missives, reminders, they each go into their own piles. This is just part of his duties and really, he doesn't mind paperwork so much. He starts with the letters since they're usually more important and after breaking the seal on the first one and skimming it over, he pulls out his paper, pen, and ink. This one will require a reply and he knows it'll need to be sent out tomorrow, he'll send Yamazaki with it first thing in the morning.

He dips the nib of his pen into the ink and starts writing, occasionally pausing to read over his work and smoke. He doesn't like writing letters, one mistake and he'll have to start over and his handwriting isn't the best. Plus, a lot of times he has to be really formal and _polite_ and he has a suspicion that Kondo gave him this responsibility on purpose just to force him to act halfway tolerant of other people's idiocy. He smothers his cigarette in a nearby tray and is just about ready to pull out another one and light up when –

"Nice night, isn't it?"

His heart jumps, he hadn't heard the bastard coming, and he jolts to the sound of his voice. Gintoki's standing over by the bed, relaxed and leaning against the post nearest Hijikata. He's wearing his usual black cloak and the rest of what he's wearing is black as well with some crimson red mixed in. He has a ring on the pointer finger of his right hand and the boots he has on are void of dirt. The moonlight offsets him against the door, making him an eery silhouette with gleaming red eyes and his skin is so pale it has a faint glow to it.

"W-where the hell have you been?"

"Ah, ah, ah..." Gintoki chastises, walking over with a graceful stride, his boots barely making noise against the wood. He takes off his cloak with a flick of his fingers against the clasp as he walks and lets it fall to the floor behind him. Reaching Hijikata, he smirks and leans in close, whispering, "Fuck first, talk after."

Hijikata glares, but when Gintoki smirks turns into a smile that shows off his fangs, his stomach flips and his palms start to sweat. He wants to put up more of a fight, wants to punish this cocky permy haired creature of the night, but... that can wait. He decides that as Gintoki leans in and kisses him with soft, plush lips and Hijikata's willpower evaporates. Gintoki has been gone too long and his mouth feels too damn good for him to want to waste any time right now bickering.

His hands go up and sink into Gintoki's hair and he gets lifted up out of his chair. Deft fingers strips him of his vest and undershirt, each falling away from him so quickly he doesn't remember the buttons being undone. He's too wrapped up in the kisses, each one demanding and firm, yet somehow gentle. Gintoki's mouth is cool against his own, but no less inviting and in fact, it's addicting. A tongue slides into his mouth at the same moment a hand follows the curve of his ass and he moans. Despite being able to keep busy, he has missed this and there isn't even a part of him anymore that's telling him he's doing something wrong.

"Did you lock the door?" Gintoki asks, his breathing even where Hijikata's isn't.

"N-no."

"Oh, my," the sound of his chuckle is a purr as he kisses his way along Hijikata's jaw, "we can't have that."

Hijikata starts to tilt his head to show off his neck, but Gintoki releases him and moves away. He'll do that sometimes, be there one second and be gone the next, and Hijikata thinks he has a good idea as to why, but he doesn't say it. He watches Gintoki lock the door and his cock is already hard in his trousers. He can't look away as Gintoki starts taking off his own clothes, showing off more of that pale skin, and it makes his fingers twitch at his sides.

But he has never been one to be utterly uninvolved and so unbuttons his trousers and goes to the bed. He kicks them away and turns around, sitting on the edge of the thick feather bed. Gintoki's shirtless now and his pants are loose around his waist, one solid twist of his hips away from falling. Hijikata can see his happy trail leading up to a strong chest, his shoulders broad and smooth. There's a feral look about him and the walk he's stalking forward, much like a predator out on a hunt. His boots have been kicked off and the candlelight sends glints of faint yellow and orange dancing over his skin.

"Have you been opening the doors every night for me?"

"Don't kid yourself," Hijikata replies, his dick throbbing, but he refuses to touch himself. "Just wanted some fresh air."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure."

In a blink, Gintoki is on him. Their mouths are pressed together again and Hijikata gets lifted and moved farther onto the bed until he's flat on his back with Gintoki covering him. The speed is something he's still not used to, but he likes it, always has. He wraps his arms around Gintoki's neck and moans in blessed relief when a thigh presses against his cock. His hips buck and he ruts himself into the weight, relishing the feel of a muscular body beneath his fingers.

Arousal alights in his cheeks and makes it feel like the room is that much hotter despite the balcony doors still being wide open. His hands move downward until he reaches Gintoki's pants and he pushes at those until the other's hips rock to get himself out of them. It's all passion, lips and tongue and touches, Gintoki's body pressing against his own, skin on skin. The noises get harder and harder to hold back and when Gintoki's mouth moves away from his own, he doesn't even try. A groan comes tearing out of him and he shudders in Gintoki's hold, gripping him tighter to keep him close. Gintoki's mouth skims over his neck and down to his shoulder where he starts kissing. Hijikata waits in anticipation, wanting this so much he's damn near trembling for it.

"C'mon," he urges, impatiently squeezing his legs around Gintoki's hips, "h-hurry up!"

"Hurry what up?" Gintoki asks, shooting Hijikata a glance that's wrought with mischief.

"You know!"

"Do I?"

Hijikata hits his shoulder and the bastard doesn't even so much as grunt under the force of it. "Yes!"

For a moment, it seems like Gintoki is going to tease him again, but instead, much to Hijikata's relief, that's not what happens. Gintoki's pupils blow wider and he lowers his head back to Hijikata's chest, kissing and licking. His muscles ripple and Hijikata's dick pulses where it's pressed deliciously between Gintoki's thigh and his own stomach. A sweat has started to form on his brow and his lips are parted to let out his wet anticipatory pants. Gintoki's hands touch him with purpose and they never hesitate, each movement is confident and that's such an alluring quality. He knows he's in good hands, capable ones, ones he can give himself to and trust.

The first nick of one of Gintoki's fangs makes Hijikata's whole body twitch and a breath catches in his throat. His back arches him more into Gintoki's mouth and he shudders so hard as the other laps up the blood coming from the cut. It's not a very deep cut, but it's near one of Hijikata's collarbones, so it's sensitive and he yearns for it. The sharp stab of pain followed by pleasure, the ache remaining for a couple days – sometimes more if the cuts are deep enough – he craves it. He's a glutton for their carnal nights together trading different forms of ecstasy and from what he can tell, Gintoki is too.

The way Gintoki's mouth moves over Hijikata's chest, picking out another spot to nibble on, though, he has never fully bitten. He's too careful for that, too cautious, but Hijikata knows that Gintoki has come close several times to just sinking his teeth in and drinking. He always catches himself before he does it and since he can't – won't – bite Hijikata, Gintoki has to get the blood by other means. Through cuts and scrapes and scratches, none of which Hijikata minds, but he won't deny that he secretly desires for Gintoki to lose himself and do more. It's not something they talk about, but it always seems to be there hanging between them.

"You're going to cum," Gintoki says in a thick rumble and a bit of an accent that sneaks out from time to time. "And then I'm going to fuck you and make you cum again."

Hijikata moans and the sound gets louder when Gintoki's fang creates a scratch above his left pectoral. Not a drop of blood gets missed as Gintoki's tongue soothes over it, easing the sting under careful administrations. Grabbing a fistful of Gintoki's hair, Hijikata tugs him up for a kiss and it gets him each and every single time when he can taste the coppery tang in Gintoki's mouth.

"Okay," Hijikata mumbles out between kisses, breathing ragged.

He's already close, it's not going to take much more to get him to cum all over himself and he's sure Gintoki's well aware. The cuts sting and he can feel blood welling up, but he knows Gintoki will soon be taking care of that and cleaning him up, that's just one of the many things that come with dating a vampire.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red is the Color of Evil and Blood and Love**

Hijikata half-dozes in the curve of Gintoki's arm, his body aching pleasantly. He doesn't like to fall asleep when Gintoki's here, too many times he has woken up to find Gintoki gone with nothing left behind. He hates that and the best and easiest solution to avoid it happening is for Hijikata to not fall asleep no matter how tired he might be. It doesn't help that Gintoki keeps nosing at his temple, gentle little nudges and kisses so light they're more a whisper against his skin, it's relaxing.

"So..." Hijikata begins drowsily, "where've you been?"

"Out."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know."

"Oh, there are many, many things you don't know. Where should I begin?"

Hijikata raises his head to glare at him. "T'ch, as if you'd ever actually tell me."

"I've got to keep the mystery alive, right?"

"No, you don't _have _to," Hijikata replies and tries to keep acting put off, but all Gintoki has to do is kiss him and he pretty much forgets about it.

It's only a light peck to his lips, but right after Hijikata is tilting his head up for more. This is yet another reason why he doesn't want to sleep because when he's unconscious, he can't get this. Gintoki cups his cheek with a palm and turns his head up a little more before he leans down for a kiss. There's always something exhilarating about kissing Gintoki, general feeling of mouth on mouth aside.

Every time they kiss, Gintoki has to be careful. His fangs are so sharp and cut through flesh so easily, most of the time Hijikata's doesn't even feel it at first it's so delicate. But he can feel how hard Gintoki tries to be careful when they're calm and quiet and pressed together like this. Gintoki also never really denies Hijikata anything, aside from certain pieces of information. Their relationship is... different for obvious reasons, but for some strange reason, it works.

Gintoki stays raised above Hijikata and presses him back into the bed where his arm cradles Hijikata's head. They're wrapped up together, one of Gintoki's legs has slid between Hijikata's, and the sheets are pulled up to their waists. Only the sheets though, the comforter has been kicked down to the base of the bed because Hijikata gets too hot if that's on them. Gintoki's body isn't exactly warm, but when they're together Hijikata gets so heated despite that, like Gintoki's mere presence ignites something within him.

"M'gonna be so sore tomorrow," Hijikata complains halfheartedly and smirks when Gintoki makes a pleased rumbling sound.

Gintoki slides their lips back together and Hijikata always finds himself marveling at that noise. He can't place it, doesn't have a name for it, and he supposes it's some vampire thing, but it's another thing that makes him flush. He used to hate how much this bastard can make his face heat up, but now he doesn't see a point in trying to hide it. Makes it easier, too, knowing that Gintoki likes it – possibly because Gintoki himself doesn't get any color to his cheeks ever. Hijikata secretly thinks it's a shame, Gintoki would probably look very appealing with some pink staining those high cheekbones of his.

"You good for another round?"

Hijikata groans. "Bastard, not even close."

The way Gintoki keeps acting, it feels like he's the one that missed this the most, especially when he makes another rumbling sound. It's low and goes straight into Hijikata's mouth, he can also feel it reverberate through Gintoki's body. He likes how it rolls through Gintoki after building up in his chest and goes along his spine, almost like a little shudder. Hijikata presses his tongue into Gintoki's mouth and one of his fangs accidentally nicks the side of Hijikata's tongue. He only knows because he tastes blood and seconds later he can feel the tiny sting, but it doesn't really hurt. He has gotten used to the taste of his blood and it might be weird, but he doesn't mind it.

They keep kissing and Gintoki doesn't back off, just keeps pressing in for more and more. Hijikata's so willing to give it to him, but there's a bit of difference in the way Hijikata needs to breathe compared to the way Gintoki doesn't. He can feel himself getting lightheaded, but he doesn't want to stop, Gintoki's lips always feel so good against his, soft and demanding. Gintoki's fangs don't cut him anymore, only because Hijikata can feel him soften his kisses and be more careful. There are times he'll cut Hijikata on purpose, but in these moments he's so cautious and gentle, the scrape of his fangs so light.

"Mmg," Hijikata groans and takes a gasping breath when Gintoki moves to the side, kissing along his jaw.

He takes quick breaths, trying to get as much oxygen back as he can, but it doesn't feel like he's getting enough. Gintoki must know he needs to breathe because he fits his face in the crook of Hijikata's neck and takes a deep breath. His mouth is open and the air that comes out is cool, but it feels good. He knows he's in no danger, which is odd considering there's a top predator barely a breath away pressing his mouth toward Hijikata's neck. Gintoki takes another deep breath and Hijikata's sure it's only meant to be innocent, but it so quickly becomes so much more than that. It's such a simple thing, the shift so subtle, but in an instant, Hijikata can feel how Gintoki's struggling.

Gintoki slowly tenses beneath his fingers and his breaths come out a bit shallower against Hijikata's neck. It's erotic, the air has changed, it's thicker, heavier, more charged. Hijikata takes a tremulous breath and Gintoki seems to press more firmly into him, insistently getting closer and closer. Gintoki's whole body shudders and Hijikata's toes curl in anticipation. His head falls back and though Gintoki's really not doing anything, Hijikata's still left trying to fight off a moan. He's so caught up in it, his willpower is shot, he doesn't want to push Gintoki away, it doesn't even cross his mind.

"B-bite," he whispers, his voice thick, "do it."

Gintoki stiffens and moves away with a firm, "No, I can't."

Hijikata's just able to grab onto Gintoki and keep him from getting to far away. He knows Gintoki can pull away with little effort and be on the other side of the room and out the door in the span of seconds, but Gintoki still stops at the tug. This is one of the only times Gintoki really gets worked up and Hijikata can see him struggling. Most things about Gintoki are subtle and layered, but not this. His whole body is stiff and rigid and his eyes are brighter, redder, _burning_. It's like there's an ember that caught fire within his iris and though he has stopped, he keeps staring. Not at Hijikata, but at his neck, right where his mouth had been. His mouth is open just enough for the tips of his fangs to be seen and he's so focused that he doesn't even blink – though, Hijikata has speculated before that there's a chance Gintoki doesn't _need_ to blink.

"Don't go," Hijikata says and tightens his grip on Gintoki's bicep. "Just – ah, turn away? We don't have to... d-do anything. So, stay?"

Slowly, so slowly, Gintoki's eyes move from Hijikata's neck up to his face. His struggle is written all over his face, for a second it almost seems like he's in pain with the way his face becomes so drawn, in another second Hijikata's tensing because it looks like Gintoki is going to lunge forward. Gintoki's statuesque, he's so still, and upon closer inspection, he's not even breathing. But in the end, Gintoki lets out a long measured breath and slumps down. He moves back just enough so they're not touching and hunkers down onto to stomach where he buries his face into the pillow in such a way that he can still peek over with one eye.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Hijikata replies and since he's not holding onto Gintoki anymore, he shoves his hand beneath his pillow as he curls up on his side facing the other. "Feel like it was kinda my fault..."

"No. Nothing you can control, anyway."

Hijikata licks his lips, trying to figure out what to say or do next. Gintoki is usually gone by now, whenever he has a bout like that he typically leaves right when it starts or very shortly thereafter. Sometimes he tries to beat it and get out before it hits him, but this time... Hijikata doesn't know why it's different, but he's glad Gintoki stayed. Now, if only he knew what's okay and what isn't instead of going in blind and trying to figure it out via trial and error.

"How..."

Gintoki's brow raises. "Yes?"

"How old are you?"

He can see the edge of Gintoki's mouth as he smirks. "Old enough."

"Is everything you say going to be evasive? Seems like every time I ask you something, you give me something vague in return. It's really starting to piss me off."

"I'm very frustrating, told you that in the beginning, didn't I?"

"You did, but that's no excuse anymore."

Gintoki shifts onto his side so they're facing each other and mirrors Hijikata's position. "Is that so? Very well, I must keep my human happy, so, you can ask one question if you answer one of my own in return."

"I have more than one question."

"One for now."

Hijikata narrows his eyes. "And you'll be honest?"

Gintoki grins and draws a cross over his own heart, replying, "Vampire's honor."

There's so many questions that come to mind, it's hard for Hijikata to choose just one. The more he thinks, the more it dawns on him that he knows next to nothing about Gintoki. He only really knows the on the surface stuff, but Gintoki is so good about not going into depth about anything and he's a master of deflection. He... needs more time to think.

"You first."

Gintoki nods and opens his mouth, getting out just one syllable. That's strange for him, he doesn't usually hesitate like this.

Only a second more passes before Gintoki's expression minutely changes and he asks, "How've you been since I left? Leave nothing out."

Oh, he hadn't been expecting that one.

"I've been fine, I guess. Busy."

"I said leave nothing out."

"Ah... well, you know what I do. A few days ago Sougo stuffed a dumpling with horse shit and tried to get me to try it. Some of the crops got eaten by bugs, so we need to find a way to avoid that." Hijikata keeps talking, trying to recall everything that has happened since he last had Gintoki in his bed. He goes into as much detail as he can and doesn't reflect on the fact that what has put him the most at ease is having Gintoki back. Maybe there's something about having a natural predator in his room that makes him feel safe, which he'll admit is mighty fucked up. "So, yeah, that's about it. There's some letters I need to answer, that's what I was doing when you got here."

Gintoki blinks and there's a smile on his face, a small one. "That sounds nice. Alright, what's your question?"

"First, you have to answer the age one, too." Gintoki opens his mouth to probably contest it, but Hijikata continues, "You know how old I am it's only fair I know the same about you."

Gintoki's cheeks puff out, but he huffs and mutters, "Fine, agreed. Ask your question."

"Okay, I think I want to start with knowing where you're from."

"South of here," Gintoki replies easily, "about a hundred and eighty miles or so. I could tell you the name, but that's rather irrelevant considering it no longer exists."

"And your age?"

"Forever frozen at the youthful age of twenty-eight."

Hijikata's heart is pounding, he can't believe he's actually getting some answers. He even has to take a calming breath and force himself to slow down so he doesn't fire off all the other questions gathering right there on the tip of his tongue.

"Okay, but... how _long_ have you been twenty-eight?"

"Ah, ah, that's three questions."

"No, that's included with the age question!"

Gintoki watches him and a slow smile spreads across his face. It's so genuine that it steals Hijikata's breath for a second and his thoughts scatter, leaving him grappling for anything, but he only comes up blank.

"Guess."

"Who – w-what?"

"Guess," Gintoki repeats and fuck, he _knows_ why Hijikata's floundering. "Guess how old I am if you want to know so bad."

Hijikata's face is hot and he stumbles over the words, "I – ah, shit. One hundred?" Gintoki slides an arm over and rests his hand on Hijikata's hip. "Um... f-fifty?" Gintoki's hand starts to move away, so Hijikata quickly blurts, "Hundred and ten!" His hand stays put and gives Hijikata's hip a squeeze. "A-alright, hundred and fifty." Gintoki traces his hand along Hijikata's side and wriggles a little closer. "U-uhm... two hundred?"

"Getting there," Gintoki replies and in an instant has Hijikata on his back.

Hijikata slides his arms around Gintoki's shoulders and hooks a leg over his hip. "Two hundred and fifty?" Gintoki moves away only a fraction and Hijikata spouts out, "Two hundred and fifteen? Two hundred and ten? Two hundred and twenty-five?"

"Shh," Gintoki silences him with a kiss and whispers against his lips, "I'm two hundred and thirty-two."

Hijikata can only stare. That's... huge. But his first thought right now isn't to ask more questions or to delve into what he just found out, it's to hold Gintoki tighter and try for something Gintoki has always refused.

"Will you stay tomorrow? There are only two keys to my room, I obviously have one and Kondo lost the other one. He says he can't remember where, but I think it fell out of his pocket when his love interest threw him into the river." He runs a hand through Gintoki's hair. "No one will bother you or even know you're here."

Gintoki's eyes flicker like flint and it's another one of those times where Hijikata has no idea what's going through his mind. He holds his breath knowing Gintoki is deliberating and tries to make the idea more appealing by scratching his nails along Gintoki's shoulders and he keeps petting his hand through the soft curls of his perm.

"Alright, just because you asked so nicely."

Gintoki's fangs glint before he seals it with a kiss and Hijikata's heart jumps in his chest.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**There's no Night Light When the Candles are Blown Out**

Hijikata slowly comes to and instinctively reaches an arm out... to an empty bed. His heart jumps and his eyes fly open, already looking for Gintoki as he sits up. The panic is so _real, _real enough to make his stomach twist, and he doesn't even try to hide the relieved sagging of his shoulders when he sees Gintoki's silhouette by the balcony doors. He's even panting, that's how much not having Gintoki there gets to him, and that part he does try to hide.

He can't really make out Gintoki's expression or if he's looking because his whole body is dark. The sky is the faintest pink and orange behind him because the sun has begun to rise, though Gintoki seems unconcerned. He's leaning against the door frame and the way the pale drape on that side wisps around him makes him appear almost like an apparition. Hijikata rubs the sleep from his eyes just in case and it's so relieving when he opens them again and Gintoki's still standing there.

"Stand there much longer... will you burn?" Hijikata asks in a low tone knowing Gintoki will hear him.

Gintoki's chuckle makes the hairs on the back of Hijikata's neck rise. "Well, I certainly won't sparkle."

"Oh? Vampires don't twinkle in the sunlight?"

"Not real ones, no."

"Darn." Gintoki is still behind the veil of the drape flowing in the breeze and he's still so dark, just a shadow, but Hijikata finds comfort it in. "Why're you so far away? Not thinking about leaving, are you?"

"I have no desire to leave this close to sunrise, particularly not without any clothes on."

"So you're all the way over there because...?"

"I can smell your morning breath."

A hand slaps over Hijikata's mouth and he flushes in embarrassment, squeaking, "W-what?"

"Joking!" Gintoki's suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed and reaches out to grab Hijikata's wrist and gently pull it away from his mouth. "Kind of. I didn't mean to wake you." Hijikata purses his lips and shakes his head, refusing to speak. Gintoki's thumb lightly runs over the soft inside of Hijikata's wrist and he says, "Aww, I told you I was only joking. Let me hear your voice, you know how much I like it."

Hijikata's face gets even redder. "L-let me clean up."

"Then you'll come back and put me to bed?" Hijikata nods and Gintoki glances at the balcony doors, then adds, "Hurry?"

Nodding, Hijikata gets out of bed and has to grab onto the post to keep himself upright. His legs feel weak and there's a pain in his lower back from their rather strenuous activities throughout the night. It doesn't take him long to get moving though, this is a pain he's used to and it's not the worst he has ever felt afterward. He flushes a little as he goes to the closet and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. The latrine is just outside his door and he's sure no one will be in there so early, so he's not worried he'll have to wait in the hall.

He grabs some clothes and his bathroom kit, then heads out, saying, "I'll be back."

He doesn't look at Gintoki, he knows he'll just get sidetracked. As expected, the hall is empty and the bathroom is vacant, though it smells like the cooks have started breakfast. It makes his stomach snarl, he's absolutely ravished after... being ravished. Growling at the blush he feels heat his cheeks, he closes the door behind him and gets to work. He has every intention of hurrying and he wants to say it's because Gintoki had requested it, but the truth is he really just wants to get back.

Gintoki is staying.

He's _staying_.

He never stays, not ever. Hijikata has offered several times, but Gintoki always turns him down and so Hijikata had quit asking for awhile. He's interested, he wants to know so many things that Gintoki just evades time and time again. But he's finally giving in and Hijikata will _take it_.

Opening his kit, he gets in front of the mirror and blurts, "Oh my god!"

He looks awful! Immediately, he turns on the water and the pipes groan as the water slowly starts coming out. He cups his hands and splashes the collective water in his face, then grabs a cloth to soak it and start washing. He scrubs the sweat and other bodily fluids from his skin, then cusses when he realizes he doesn't have time to run a bath. Taking a bar of soap from his kit, he starts hand washing himself and refuses to look at the mirror again until he's done. He'd looked like he'd stayed up all night having sex and he can't fucking walk around the manor like that!

"Shit," he mutters and scrubs harder.

The cuts sting and he cleans them carefully, shuddering every time he touches them. None of them are in places anyone can see when he has his clothes on, Gintoki is always very cautious when it comes to that. Cleaning his hair proves difficult, but he manages to dampen it under the faucet and lather soap into it. He gets some suds in his right eye when he rinses and that makes him grumpy, but he finishes the job. His teeth come next and he washes his face a second time while he's at it just to be safe. Shutting off the water, he uses the towel to dry himself and scrubs his hair which never takes long to dry.

Changing into the trousers he'd chosen, he puts them on and slips into his button up shirt, but doesn't button it. Only then does he look back up into the mirror and he looks better, less haggard. What Gintoki must think! That bastard never looks roughed up or raddled, he's always perfectly collected and it's frustrating. Messing with his hair as best he can, then starts packing his things back into the kit. He leaves his shirt unbuttoned and berates himself for being so careless in leaving the room wearing only his towel, anyone could have walked by and seen his cuts and bruises. He has thought a lot about what he'd say if anyone did happen to notice anything and his arguments are pretty weak. He doesn't have a good defense or story to explain them away, not anything someone might fully believe anyway, so he needs to stay careful.

Leaving the bathroom, he goes back to his room, but stops and takes a breath before entering. It's for luck, it steels him. He believes Gintoki will be here still, but regardless, his gut squirms with nerves that he won't be. It's stupid and he feels lame, so he opens the door and drops his kit on the floor in shock. The sun has risen enough for the very top to show and it shines its rays through the open doors right into the room. Gintoki's sitting on the bed, the covers up to his waist, his back against the headboard, and he's watching it. The shades aren't closed, there's nothing in the way to stop the light from hitting Gintoki, and there's barely any space between him and the sunlight. It has creeped along the floor and up the bed, just a few more minutes and it'll fill the room completely.

"What're you doin', you big idiot?" Hijikata rushes over and forcefully yanks the drapes closed on that side to block Gintoki from the rays. He's furious and his heart is in his throat as he yells, "What were you just gonna sit here until you roasted?"

"You don't know if I'd roast or not," says Gintoki, calm as ever.

Hijikata storms to the open side of the bed and glares. "Don't gimme any of your riddle bullshit, that was too close. Don't do it again."

"Or you'll what?"

"Quit it! I don't c-care if you coulda moved outta the way in time, don't ever fuckin' do that again!"

Gintoki smirks and inclines his head. "As you wish."

Hijikata sits on the edge of the bed and takes a deep breath as he messes with his vest. He can't quite get the buttons to do what he wants, his fingers are fumbling too much in his anger.

"I'll keep myself busy for awhile," his words are clipped, "there's some stuff I know I need to get done today, but I'll be up to check on you."

Arms wrap around him and Gintoki's nimble fingers finish the job with ease as he says, "You mean make sure I'm still here."

"That's p-part," Gintoki's palms have spread over Hijikata's chest and the way Gintoki's nosing at the back of his neck makes it hard to think, let alone be angry, "of it, yeah."

"I'll be here."

"You'd better be."

He can feel Gintoki breathing against his neck, right on the knob at the top of his spine, and he shudders. Teeth skim over his skin and he holds perfectly still, his breaths coming out in quiet pants. Gintoki presses up right behind him, back to chest, and Hijikata knows he's not wearing any clothes still. Kisses are pressed to his neck, light and slow, and Hijikata bites his lip when he feels a tongue flick out. Gintoki noses into his hair and his hands map out Hijikata's chest, pausing at the places the cuts are.

"I'll be here," Gintoki repeats in a soft purr and Hijikata's stomach swoops.

"I've gotta get s-started."

"So, go."

Preparing himself, Hijikata stands up and Gintoki's arms fall away. He goes to the closet and gets his jacket, wincing slightly as he puts it on because he's so sore. He startles a little when Gintoki appears behind him to straighten it out.

"You know, it's almost like you don't want me to leave."

Gintoki turns him around and his lids lower. "If you really wanted to go, you'd stay out of the shadows."

The sun hasn't reached this part of the room yet and Hijikata has no comeback. He leans forward and kisses Gintoki instead of answering, he'll just make himself look foolish if he tried to come up with anything. His body molds against Gintoki's and he can feel every inch of him through his clothes. It's like a tease and he wants to blow off his duties to just stay in bed all day, but that would look way too suspicious.

"N-need to go," Hijikata mumbles out, but it's him that goes in for more kisses.

Gintoki hums and wraps his arms firmly around Hijikata's waist, keeping his close. His arms feel like iron bars and Hijikata can't move, not even if he wanted to. Gintoki's nails are pinpricks through the cloth and they feel so sharp like this, but they'd been so gentle inside of him, stretching him, prepping him. His asshole twitches and he presses closer, arms around Gintoki's neck as they kiss, heedless of the morning light. It's so easy for Hijikata to throw himself into Gintoki with abandon, to forget all else and just get lost in him. He thinks it might be a vampire thing, allure or something, but mostly he thinks it's just Gintoki. How he holds himself, the way he speaks, his movements, the sound of his voice, his touches, Hijikata craves each and every single thing.

He feels Gintoki cock stirring against his thigh and he doesn't pull away from it, though he knows he should. He's getting dangerously close to pushing Gintoki toward the bed or to move over to his desk and sit down and let Gintoki between his legs. His tongue presses into Gintoki's mouth, mindful of his fangs, and he gets a stronger taste of him. Gintoki has a unique taste and it's never muddled by bad breath, it's consistent and as addicting as the rest of him.

Hijikata's fingers curl against Gintoki's skin and though his nails are pressing in hard, he knows he's not leaving much of a mark. So much of Gintoki is hard, but his skin feels soft like lavender and the inside of his mouth is velvety. Hijikata presses his leg farther between Gintoki's to give him some friction and in answer, Gintoki lets out a pleased sound, a mix between a grunt and a moan, and his hold on Hijikata gets tighter, more possessive. Eyes shut tight, Hijikata gives more of himself, lets his body bend into Gintoki's and follow every contour of him.

After a loud moan sounds in the back of Hijikata's throat, he finds his back pressed against a wall – no, the door, he can feel the handle against his thigh. His back arches and he tugs on Gintoki's hair just as a fang nicks the inside of Hijikata's lip. It's a tiny cut, but it draws blood and Hijikata sucks Gintoki's tongue into his mouth to make sure he gets a taste. It's not a wise thing to do, but Hijikata isn't exactly about wisdom at the moment. He's just going off feeling, how Gintoki makes him feel, all the things this vampire makes him want to do. He moans again and Gintoki's mouth moves away to kiss his jaw, then nibble at his earlobe.

Hijikata's legs have hooked around Gintoki's hips, he's not even standing on his own two feet anymore. His breaths are ragged, he's already worked up and more than half-hard in his trousers. He's getting lightheaded, Gintoki's nearness taking up his whole world and narrowing it down to this moment. It now seems too big an idea that Gintoki has actually agreed to stay for the day, that Hijikata can come up and see him and touch him whenever he wants. He has never wanted anyone or anything as much as he wants Gintoki and he's _staying_. It might just be for today or until he has to leave again, but one thing is for certain: Hijikata is only going to want more after this.

"Hnngg," he groans and tries to turn his head to make Gintoki's mouth go lower, but he isn't given the chance.

Gintoki sets him down and pulls away, heading for the bed. "Hopefully that will give you reason not to leave me alone for too long."

"Bastard," Hijikata says and starts straightening out his clothes. "I'll come back when I feel like it."

"I'll be waiting."

Hijikata stands against the door and watches Gintoki climb into bed and give a smile before closing the rest of the drapes. The rustling within stops and once Hijikata's breathing is under control, he slips out the door knowing without a single doubt that he won't be able to stay away for very long.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams Fight, They Persevere, They Go On, Dreams Always Prevail**

Hijikata hurries away from the room before the desire to go back overwhelms him. The halls are empty and even though the smell of food makes him so fucking hungry, he skips it to head for the library. He has something on his mind and wants to check it out before he does anything else or rather, before the day really gets going.

He heads down the hall, his body feeling better the more he moves, like walking loosens up the aches. His shoes scuff quietly against the carpet and when he reaches the grand staircase, he makes sure to put his hand on the rail for his descent. There's carpeting on the stairs and he doesn't know why, it's a safety hazard! He has lost count of how many times he has tripped and nearly broken every goddamn bone in his body. He hates these stairs – of all the things in the manor, he has the most animosity for these stairs.

He steps onto the black stones of the grand salon and goes left toward the study. On the opposite side of the salon is the formal dining area, the kitchens, the casual dining area, the keeping room, and the washroom. Where he's going, he'll enter the study and pass through it into the library where he's hoping he'll find what he's looking for. The grand salon is like the epicenter of the whole manor because from it, any area can be reached. It leads to the reception hall at the front and in the back leads out to the terrace where there's a bar and a veranda. The place is huge, way too much space Hijikata will ever need, but that's why he's helping Kondo.

Before he'd arrived, Kondo had been swamped and drowning in all the responsibilities to run the place. Since it's the only manor near the town, Kondo is the one that oversees the livelihood of its people. He's supposed to make sure the town stays healthy and prosperous, but... that's a lot for one man to do. So, in comes Hijikata and he turned this place right around. He keeps up with the livestock, making sure there's enough food to barter should supplies run short, and he takes care of all financial transactions. He pays the help, sends letters and converses with other lords, invites them to treat, and keeps the books up to date to make sure everything is in order and every cent accounted for.

It's the letters he hates the most, he has to sound all nice and pleasant in them. Then, to keep relations good with others, he has to eat with them sometimes and entertain the correspondences and he hates that, too. He's not a social person, he can't just slap a smile on his face and pretend he's having a blast when he's not. Kondo genuinely enjoys it and that makes sense since it fits his personality so well, but Hijikata? No. He doesn't like listening to the complaints or requests of the people, either. That's Kondo's job since he's basically made for that duty. Hijikata doesn't mind when people come to them for help, he's really just shit at dealing with it and handling himself properly in front of people.

So naturally he's baffled as to why the fuck he has a vampire in his bed right now.

"T'ch," he scoffs and goes through the study, eyes flicking around to make sure there's no one around.

He likes the study and the library, they're actually a couple of his favorite rooms. They're always quiet and he can work peacefully in them during the day with few interruptions. The door to the library is heavy and closed, but he turns the brass knob and heaves the door open to get a face full of stale air. Clearing his throat, he goes over to the one of the windows and opens it up to let some fresh air in. It smells like paper in this room – duh, right? Because it's a library – but it's not a musty smell. It's ink and parchment, old and fresh papers, and the _quiet_. He will always value any peaceful, silent places he can find.

Cool air comes into the room and it even smells fresh, like brambles and flowers from the garden nearby. He turns to the many shelves lined with books and starts a search for what he's looking for. It's not a book he's after, but he knows that what he wants is in here somewhere. There's a couch and two chairs in the room and a short sitting table for comfort. In the winter, Hijikata likes getting the fire going in the stone fireplace and listening to it crackle while he reads his letters and does the bookkeeping.

"Ah! There you are," he says and picks out a thick folder of tanned leather.

Hijikata takes it to the table and files through it, finding the one he wants after a few unsuccessful attempts. He opes the large folded paper up and spreads it out over the table, using the two paperweights there to keep the edges down and stop the edges from trying to curl closed. Hijikata scours the map and traces a calculated line to where a hundred and eighty miles south would be. This has been on his mind ever since Gintoki had said it and he can't fucking believe it, honestly! There's a two hundred and thirty-two year old vampire in his bed!

The map he has is at least a hundred years old and drawn in ink that has long begun to fade, but following his finger down a hundred and eighty miles doesn't lead to any town. There's actually nothing in the area and there isn't many places around it, either. No small towns, no... nothing, really. Gintoki hadn't specified whether he came from a town, but since he'd mentioned not mentioning the name of the place since it no longer exists, that leads Hijikata to believe it was a place large enough to have been named. But there's literally nothing on the map directly south and Gintoki hadn't said southwest or southeast, so...

"Tosshi!" Kondo's voice comes from the study. "Are you back there?"

"Yeah! C'mere for a moment!" Kondo enters and Hijikata taps the map with his pointer finger. "Is this the oldest map we have?"

Kondo walks up to the table and blinks. "I didn't even know we had maps like this."

"Oh."

"Are you... feeling alright, Tosshi? You look a little tired, kind of washed out."

"Ah, yeah, I'm tired." It's not a lie, he was up most of the night! "Didn't sleep much."

"Maybe you should take the day off?"

Hijikata's stomach flips over. "N-no, I don't need that. I can still do my job just fine."

"I'd feel better if you at least took a nap."

"O...kay..." Normally he'd fight it and tell Kondo that he doesn't need it, but... there's a vampire in his room. He can't deny that he doesn't want to get back to Gintoki as soon as he can, he just doesn't want to _look_ too eager or someone will pick up on that something is up with him. That someone namely being Sougo. "I'll take a nap after lunch."

"Promise me! Last time you said you'd take a nap you ended up pulling an all nighter."

"That was a crisis!" Hijikata regretfully starts folding the map back up and he hopes that Kondo doesn't wonder about it. "There was a drought and the water shortage was driving more people into the town, I _had _to stay up and work! I had every intention of taking a nap, it just didn't work out."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say! Ready to start the day?"

"Yeah, I'll be right with you. Where's Yamazaki? I have a letter for him to take out."

"I'll go wake him up!"

"T'ch! He should already be awake! The sun is up!"

Kondo laughs as he leaves and Hijikata slips the map back into its folder. He's disappointed it didn't have what he was looking for, but he's hoping maybe there's another one on the premise that's even older that can tell him more. Putting the folder back on the shelf where he'd found it, he leaves the window open and trails after Kondo. For the first time in the history of ever, Hijikata is actually looking forward to taking a nap.

-o-O-o-

A few hours later, at least four, Hijikata _carefully _ascends the cursed stairs with a tray in his hands. It makes him nervous that he can't grab onto the railing, that's why he moves at a snails pace so he doesn't make a mess of things. He'd skipped breakfast – had gotten really busy, actually – but Kondo had had the kitchen staff make him a nice lunch, which he plans on devouring. His stomach is growling at the scent of the casserole in a white ceramic dish and the freshly picked fruits on the side. It's the mayonnaise that's really getting to him though, it's in a container to the side and he keeps eying it.

But then, of course, he's excited to _nap_ for the obvious reason.

He returns to his room and after getting the door open, stares at the drapes of the canopy that are still closed. They haven't moved and he gets a little anxious thinking maybe Gintoki changed his mind and left, which might be a stupid thought since the sun is up now. Kicking his shoes off, he sets the tray on his desk and doubles back to close the door and lock it. Walking over to the bed, he peeks inside and lets lets out a breath.

There's Gintoki resting on his stomach, head turned away and arms under the pillow. The covers are pulled up to his lower back, which leaves the rest of him on display. Like this, he really does look like he's chiseled out of marble with how pale and smooth his skin is. Hijikata might even call him ethereal, not even the scars look out of place, they look natural and he knows them to be soft under hand.

"Stare all you'd like, but you know touching is better."

Hijikata smirks and doesn't move. "I'm surprised you don't sleep in a coffin."

"Why would I do that when beds are much more comfortable?" Gintoki turns his head, but keeps it resting on the pillow. "Besides, they're awful to lug around."

"You actually have one?"

"Of course I have one, I just prefer the luxuries of feather beds, thank you." He reaches forward and yanks Hijikata's onto the bed by the front of his vest and then the bed is empty. It happens so fast that Hijikata only has time to sit down properly before Gintoki is back with the tray of food in hand. "You're going to eat, I'm tried of listening to your stomach growl."

Hijikata's caught staring – Gintoki still isn't wearing any clothes and it's distracting. Gintoki gets back on the bed and sets the tray down between them, careful not to spill the water that somehow hasn't tipped over with how fast Gintoki moves.

"I'm not sure I have enough mayo," Hijikata says as he strips from his vest and tosses it aside, leaving only his undershirt on.

"We'll work with what we've got." Gintoki picks up the fork and dips a bite of the casserole into the mayo. "Open wide!"

"You're gonna feed me?"

"I never get to do this!"

Hijikata finishes unbuttoning his shirt and sighs before opening his mouth. Like an eager child, Gintoki feeds him and makes a happy sound when Hijikata takes it and chews. It's dark and cool underneath the canopy, maybe even a little chilly since the sun has risen higher and is no longer shining into the room to heat it. Hijikata lets Gintoki feed him another bite before grabbing for the water to take a nice big gulp.

"This is all food you grew here, right?"

"Yeah, that's what's really nice about having such a large estate for farming. The gardens keep us self-sustaining and the crops give us trade and extra revenue."

Gintoki's eyes light up as he offers Hijikata another bite. "Good thing the deer stopped eating everything, huh?"

Hijikata nearly chokes on what he takes into his mouth. "T-that was _you_?"

"Of course it was me." Gintoki rolls his eyes and picks up an orange slice. "They're easy since they do most of their foraging at night."

Hijikata eats the orange and watches Gintoki poke around at the assortment of fruits with his pointer finger. The blueberries, banana slices, oranges, grapes, they all get pushed around and Hijikata shouldn't be as surprised as he is that Gintoki is the one that saved them from losing most of their crops when the deer got bad. Many think they've been blessed by the gods and that fortune is smiling down on them. He kind of wonders what would happen if any of them knew that it's a vampire lending them a hand and not some god like Holo.

"What was your favorite food?"

"Sweets." A smile turns Gintoki's lips up at the corners and he picks up a grape to offer to Hijikata. "I always ate all the sweets. Pies, chocolates, desserts, the only healthy thing I ever ate was strawberries."

"Really? I never would have guessed that." He takes another sip of water. "What happens if you eat? Like right now, if you popped one of those grapes into your mouth."

In answer, Gintoki does just that – he pops one of the grapes into his mouth, chews, and swallows. He just sits there afterward looking indifferent and Hijikata stares, waiting for something to happen. But nothing does. Second tick by and nothing changes, Gintoki stares back at him, then starts preparing another bite of casserole.

"Sorry if that was anticlimactic." He holds up the fork. "I have no desire to eat this food, it doesn't taste the same to me as it did before, and if I ate much more than a grape I'd throw it back up."

"B-because?"

"I have no digestive system."

"You don't?" Hijikata asks through a mouthful of fruit Gintoki had slipped into his mouth.

Gintoki hesitates, then sighs. "Well, I _do_, but it doesn't work. Just like," he taps where his heart is, "this doesn't work either."

"What –"

"I've answered enough of your questions for now," Gintoki interrupts lightly and holds out the last of the casserole.

Hijikata takes it into his mouth and chew thoughtfully while Gintoki sets the tray aside and settles down next to him. He starts pulling at Hijikata undershirt and he shrugs out of it. He feels a lot better now that he has something in his stomach and drinks some water to clear his mouth out. He swishes it around between his cheeks and he'd really like to brush his teeth, but he doesn't want to leave. He knows Gintoki won't let him leave, either, so he has to settle for a water rinse.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Huh?"

Gintoki kisses at Hijikata's bare shoulder and gently pushes him down onto the bed. "The map, did it have what you wanted?"

Hijikata stiffens as Gintoki straddles him. "Y-you know about that?"

"My hearing is far better than yours," Gintoki replies against the center of Hijikata's chest. His tongue comes out and he licks a long line between Hijikata's pecs. "I've been listening for you all morning."

"T-then, ah, then you'd know I didn't f-find anything."

Gintoki makes a noncommittal sound and the pointer finger of his left hand slowly circles Hijikata's nipple. "Well, unlike you, I found something _very_ interesting."

Hijikata's mouth is dry and like always, he finds it hard to think. Gintoki's touch is so sure and confident, his voice the very embodiment of silk, it's unfair by a large margin. His heart is beating so hard already and he knows Gintoki can hear it loud and clear, it makes his face flush.

"Y-yeah?"

Gintoki reaches over with his right hand and pulls something out from under his pillow. Hijikata isn't looking, so he doesn't see it until Gintoki is holding the long red strip of fabric up for him to see. Blood rushes south and he can feel himself reacting, getting harder, his cock pressing up against the front of his trousers.

"What do you think I should use this for, hm?"

Hijikata grits his teeth and tries to keep his breathing under careful control. "I t-think you can c-come up with somethin' on y-your own."

Gintoki kisses his way up Hijikata's chest, skips over his neck, and presses his mouth to Hijikata's cheek.

"I think so too," he whispers in such a way it has Hijikata shuddering just before his arms are being forced up above his head and tied to the headboard.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Inspiration Jar for Titles is Empty Just Read the Damn Chapter and Enjoy**

The wrought iron is cold and unforgivable against Hijikata's wrists, as unrelenting as the red tie holding them in place above his head. They're bound around the center knob of the headboard and Gintoki is lacking any sense of subterfuge that he's making a display of Hijikata's body. His bare chest makes him feel exposed, but not vulnerable, not with Gintoki. In the beginning he'd be blushing more than he currently is, but now he's more aroused than anything. Aroused and restrained and at the mercy of a very hungry looking sadistic vampire.

Gintoki has straddled Hijikata's lap and he's admiring his handiwork with a barely there smirk. His shoulders wriggle in what can only be a preen and Hijikata flexes his fingers, testing the hold of the binds – they don't budge. They're not cutting off his circulation, but he can feel his heartbeat in his wrists, which means Gintoki can probably hear it. That... might be why he keeps staring so fixedly at it, his red eyes gleaming. Hijikata doesn't expect it when Gintoki's hips roll and he lets out a loud huff that ends in a tightly contained hiss. Why the _fuck _are his trousers still on?

"I found something else of interest while I was perusing."

Hijikata's brows furrow. "You did?"

Gintoki nods and his smirk turns feral. "Want me to show you?" He leans all the way down until his lips brush Hijikata's cheek and both hands slide under the pillow. "I think you'll like it."

The lightest kiss is pressed to the high crest of Hijikata's cheekbone and Gintoki sits back up with a pair of leather gloves, one in each hand. Hijikata's mouth has gone completely dry and his eyes are bulging out of his head.

"M-my," he winces, his voice is a croak and his cheeks are aflame, "riding gloves?"

"Barely used." He lays them one on top of the other between his hands. "About time someone broke them in, hah? But first, I'm going to need you to hold them for me for a bit."

Before Hijikata can respond, the gloves are shoved into his mouth until he almost gags. Gintoki doesn't wait for him to get used to it, he just starts rolling his hips lazily and doesn't take his eyes off Hijikata. The goddamn bastard isn't even bothering to blink! Hijikata's 'asshole' comes out as _aphoogh_ and he ends up only able to glare. Gintoki's enjoying himself though, both fangs tipping out of his mouth and pressing into his plump – and very kissable – lower lip. They're not breaking skin, but they're pressing down hard enough to make the skin there white instead of his usual soft pink.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Gintoki's hips move back and forth some more, slowly rutting, never faltering in pace.

Hijikata groans and his back arches, though it does little good because Gintoki doesn't speed up or give him more friction. He wants to reach up and pull Gintoki down for a kiss, but his hands only yank on the holds confining them. It probably looks desperate to Gintoki, but fuck if he cares right now, maybe it'll get him what he wants. He can feel Gintoki cock through his trousers and when he glances down, he can see it, hard and so pale against the darker fabric of his trousers. The leather of the gloves tastes almost a little salty against his tongue and he can't remember what dark hole he'd thrown these things in. It doesn't bother him that Gintoki went through his room, he has nothing to hide, but seriously, where in the hell had he unearthed these fucking gloves?

Gintoki's fingers trace along Hijikata's chest, his eyes following the invisible lines. He outlines Hijikata's pecs and abs, but leaves his nipples alone. Hijikata's collarbones get attention, the whisper of a touch ghosting along his skin and bringing forth a bout of goosebumps that spread the length of his body. A shudder runs down his spine and by the time Gintoki presses his palms flat and _really_ feels the expanse of Hijikata's stomach, his breathing is coming in shorter pants through his nose. The cuts from the night before are still so sensitive, but Gintoki skirts around those. His eyes study them though, he watches, but he doesn't touch and his expression isn't one Hijikata can read anything into.

And it's very obvious the lengths Gintoki's taking to stay away from his neck, he won't even so much as look at it.

"You won't be needing these," Gintoki says as he begins taking off Hijikata's trousers by popping the button at the hem.

He can move a lot faster than he is, but he's taking his time stripping them off Hijikata and he keeps moving his hips like he doesn't have a care in the world. It's kind of exciting since this is the first time they've been able to have sex in the middle of the day, though, it doesn't feel like daytime, not with the canopy drawn all around the bed. Gintoki doesn't move back, so he can't take the trousers off and Hijikata impatiently bucks his hips up to get him going. The face Gintoki makes gets Hijikata's temper flaring and his blood boiling, but he doesn't do anything more because Gintoki's actually _moving_, thank god.

After shimmying backward, Gintoki gets to work on the trousers, but even with that he takes his sweet time. Hijikata lifts his hips and he doesn't mean to, but he moans when Gintoki's fingers cups his ass cheeks before pulling the pants down. He slips one leg out, then the other and Hijikata is already hard. So hard that when his dick is freed is slaps against his stomach with a noise that has him flushing up to his ears. It feels so good to be out of those damn pants though and it's terrible, but he has already started to sweat. He blames it on the constant blushing and he'll blame it on the closed canopy too, he'll blame it on anything at this point. Gintoki doesn't perspire, he's always cool – not to be confused with the slang term, this is cool as in: temperature – so it's always a little unsettling that Hijikata's body is a thousand times more receptive to everything.

Gintoki's crouched between his legs and lifts Hijikata's right one to kiss up his inner thigh. It has his skin twitching, he can feel the fangs brushing against him each time Gintoki's mouth touches him. His lips glide up Hijikata's thigh and he licks along the seams of his hip up to the knob of his hip bone. Gintoki can retract his fangs, but not when he's already worked up like this. Blood is about to be shed, he can never retract them just before or anytime after that point, which means blowjobs are a very carefully done affair and Hijikata _will absolutely not _be getting one right now.

He feels one of Gintoki's teeth slide in, but it's so seamless and clean that it feels good. It's almost like an itch being scratched and his cock leaks precum out onto his lower belly. The fang is really just a nick and Gintoki's tongue laps up every drop of blood. It isn't until Gintoki suckles at Hijikata's hip that, god, he moans around the leather and his body goes taut against the binds. His toes curl and while he tries to keep his head up, it falls back and presses into the iron behind him that's digging into his shoulders.

Gintoki straddles him again and grabs Hijikata by the hair to pull his head up. It has always been a strange habit of Gintoki's to press their foreheads together, but fuck if Hijikata is complaining. He closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing through his nose, it seems so loud in his ears, so it must be thundering to Gintoki. The hold Gintoki has on him is firm, but gentle, it doesn't even sting, but it's forceful enough to make Hijikata do what he wants. It feels like a possession thing and Hijikata isn't opposed to that, but he does try to get his hands free – even knowing it's a futile effort – because it feels right to want to wrap his arms around the bastard.

"You're going to get cut many times through this," Gintoki whispers and Hijikata's breath hitches.

He can't think of a single goddamn thing wrong with that.

With a gentle forehead bump, Gintoki lets go of his hair and lowers himself fully into Hijikata's lap, their cocks sliding together. Hijikata shudders and his toes curl even harder at the feel and press of Gintoki's body. He has always been something to behold, he's chiseled, scarred, pale, strong, and the right on his right pointer finger remains steadfast, as always the only thing he never takes off. Hijikata has braved asking about it before, but he was thwarted by... he actually doesn't remember what. It's a little hard to think when Gintoki's sitting in his lap like this.

Twenty-eight.

It still hasn't fully clicked that this man is twenty-eight.

Well, two hundred and thirty-two, but he was twenty-eight when he became immortal? At times he seems far too young, much younger than twenty-eight, but other times, now that Hijikata thinks back, he has looked far older than even two hundred. These are rare moments Hijikata's recalling, times Gintoki let his guard down for a mere second, long enough to catch a glimpse of what's going on underneath. Gintoki has always been an enigma, but someday Hijikata hopes to be able to break through the bramble walls he has surrounded himself with and see who Gintoki was before decades of god knows what turned him into what he is now.

"My, that's a strange face you're making," Gintoki remarks and it's playful. He runs a hand through his hair, his other down his stomach, and straightens his back, bowing it a little in a slender arch. "Like what you see?"

Hijikata immediately shakes his head and curls his nose until Gintoki laughs softly. Gintoki has a lot of laughs, this one is seductive, though Hijikata isn't so sure Gintoki means it to be. He has loud, boisterous – annoying – laughs and mellifluous low ones that make the hairs on the back of Hijikata's neck rise. Gintoki has also been known to giggle at times, but he fervently denies that and says it's just Hijikata's imagination.

"I think you're lying." Gintoki reaches down and takes both their dicks in his hand. He pumps slowly and shifts his hips from side to side subtly to add more friction. "You're leaking all over my fingers, your body is a terrible liar."

Hijikata growls, but it turns into something higher pitched at the end and he refuses to acknowledge that pitiful sound. He's at Gintoki's very mercy and he wants to kick the asshole for the slow pace so he'll maybe speed things up, but... he kind of knows Gintoki's just trying to be careful. Hijikata is strong, both in mind and body, but Gintoki is much stronger. Gintoki can crush things with his bare hands without a second thought that a mortal man could never hope to hold a candle to. Body against body, fingers to flesh, teeth to skin, Gintoki is a _danger_. It... adds to the thrill, Hijikata won't deny, but while he thinks Gintoki an airhead sometimes, the restraint he has is incredible. Gintoki possesses speed Hijikata can't even _see_, so for him to go slow like this, for them to be together without accidents, that doesn't go unnoticed.

Though, Hijikata hasn't a clue how difficult this is for Gintoki to be able to do... he has never slipped up before, so Hijikata doesn't know what that might look or feel like. Gintoki so in control of his expressions and what he shows off, but what he makes look easy might not be so easy after all. Hijikata doesn't even try to lie to himself about how badly he wants to find these things out, however, preferably not the hard way.

Gintoki rocks his hips and massages their lengths, which are now slick with Hijikata's precum. Gintoki's free hand keeps touching Hijikata's stomach, his abs, around his bellybutton, always touching more. He runs his fingers through Hijikata's happy trail and he's so easily fascinated by the littlest things, almost like a child in some aspects. Hijikata moans loudly around the leather gloves and Gintoki's head perks up at that, his eyes flashing in this weird _flick_ thing they do sometimes. It's erotic, like being examined by a bird of prey with how his head tilts and he watches Hijikata with such intensity his skin breaks out in goosebumps again.

Smirking, Gintoki moves back down between Hijikata's legs and licks up the whole length of Hijikata's dick. He uses the broad flat of his tongue and keeps his fangs back, but he watches Hijikata the whole time. Hijikata's body trembles and he knows that one wrong move could have one of those fangs castrating him or puncturing a tendon running through that area. His blood is pumping through his ears, he can hear his own heartbeat, and he became so much more aware of it since meeting Gintoki who's always listening for it.

"I bet you're still sore from last night," Gintoki murmurs and sucks two fingers into his mouth.

Hijikata groans, he knows what's coming and he even closes his eyes a moment to get himself to calm down. His cock is so hard, he's so close to cumming already, and he doesn't want to, not yet. His arms ache and he flexes his shoulders, but it doesn't relieve the slight pain of the position and the iron. Gintoki reaches out with his other hand and pushes Hijikata's leg farther out, spreading him wider, and a bead of sweat slides down Hijikata's temple. Gintoki removes his fingers and moves them down, touching Hijikata's sack as he passes it, and without preamble, pushes in not one, but two fingers.

"Look at that," Gintoki kisses Hijikata's inner thigh, "you're eating them right up."

Hijikata writhes. It stings, but it feels so fucking good his eyes roll and his head hits the iron a little too hard, not that he cares. He moans loud, he can't stop his voice, and his eyes glass over when he feels the prick of Gintoki's fang on the sensitive flesh so near his groin. He looks down and there's a streak of blood Gintoki easily laps up and it turns his lips a deeper shade of pink. Hijikata's shaking under the different sensations and he has to blink to keep his vision clear so nothing blurs.

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy kissing you while I'm inside you?" Gintoki's fingers carefully press in farther and his voice has taken on a deeper tone, thicker. "Your mouth gets so greedy and you twitch like crazy."

Hijikata glares, but he knows it's lacking the heat he can usually muster. His legs jerk and he wants to wrap them around Gintoki, but he's too far down on his body – that's probably intentional, the bastard. Nails skim along his outer thigh and he trembles. Gintoki's nails are typically longer and slightly more sharpened than a normal man's. Hijikata's fairly certain Gintoki takes special care with them before he arrives for they seems somewhat more blunt than they should be. Hijikata can say he's grateful, having sharp nails gouging out his insides isn't anywhere on his to do list. He has a definite affinity for pain, but that... might be overdoing it.

"Ahngg –"

"Like that?" Gintoki's fingers curl upward again, teasing just around Hijikata's prostate. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"Mmph..."

"That sounded like a yes to me."

Hijikata's eyes roll back once more as Gintoki's fingers press closer and closer to his sensitive spot. He knows _exactly _what he's doing and it's driving Hijikata mad, he can't even think straight. He can only tremble and moan, barely able to writhe because Gintoki will press his fangs into him without cutting him as a warning to keep him still. Sweat makes Hijikata's bangs stick to his brow and his toes curl so hard that his calves cramp, not that there's anything he can do about it. His breaths are ragged around the gloves and his cock is so hard it's aching. The heated coil of his orgasm has begun to wind up in his gut and Gintoki's still just playing with him, toying with his body and bringing him to the edge much too soon.

Suddenly, Gintoki's fingers pull out and Hijikata slumps against the bed, he hadn't known his back had been bowing so hard. Gintoki raises himself until he's looming over Hijikata and pulls the gloves from his mouth. Hijikata takes in several heady breaths, his head light and swimming from not enough oxygen. His legs are still shaking, there's more cuts there, he can feel them, though he doesn't recall Gintoki putting them there. He slits his eyes open and watches Gintoki put the gloves on one by one, first the right, then the left. They fit him snugly and stand out against his pale skin, but... they suit him, strangely enough. The rise of the ring beneath the leather is the only place the gloves don't stick to Gintoki like a second skin and Hijikata's dick _throbs_.

"Sorry," Gintoki purrs, grabbing Hijikata's chin and running a thumb along his lower lip, "you won't be getting a full prep this time."

"B-bastard."

His hands yank at the ties, wanting to sink his fingers into that bright permy hair and pull him down for a kiss, but the binds don't give way, they only cinch tighter. Hijikata raises his legs and slides them along Gintoki's hips, trying to draw him closer in any way he can. This is the strangest, most dangerous addiction he has ever had and it's not something he wants to give up.

"Something you want?" Gintoki asks as if the fucker doesn't already know and his hand cups Hijikata's cheek, thumb still on his lip. "You're going to have to say it."

Glaring, teeth gritting, Hijikata tries to use his legs to pull Gintoki down, but he doesn't move even a centimeter. In fact, it's almost like he doesn't feel Hijikata's legs at all.

Flushing anew, Hijikata huffs and mutters in his frustration, "K-kiss."

Gintoki's smirk turns into a smile as he leans down, replying, "I must keep my human happy," before giving Hijikata the exact kind of kiss he wants.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
